moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lupoj'inini
}} Ola Gjeilo - "Northern Lights" The Lupoj'inini peoples are those that make up the Lupoj'Drassil Clan, a practically extinct population of Gilneans, native to The Vermilanj and The Delaphina, of the Duchy of Kentillie. History The Lupoj'inini are a practically extinct native Gilnean people living around the dense forests and tall mountains within the eastern part of the Kingdom of Gilneas in the Duchy of Kentillie, primarily in The Vermilanj. The Lupoj'inini are descended from the Harvest Witches of Gilneas, and originally splinted off from the larger Harvest Witch population as a culture and group of people celebrating the innate sanctity of druidism. A once prosperous people, a heightening conflict arose between the Kentillians, at the behest of the first Bishop of Kentillie, Bishop Claude Black, to declare open war upon the Lupoj'inini. Seeing as the Lupoj'inini did not follow the realms declared religion (at the time) the Holy Light, the Bishop convinced Lord Robert Keetes of this open rebellion. The result of the Holy War was the genocide and almost complete eradication of the Lupoj'inini people. The Lupoj'nini have a strong bond with the druidic ways of Kal'dorei culture. Matriarch Matoaka had long known of the Kal'dorei druid named Thearius, and with his help the Lupoj'inini "mastered" what was previous known as the pack form, despite the barring of it's usage by Malfurion Stormrage. Though many decades had passed and the usage of such a form had died out among the remaining members of the Lupoj'Drassil Clan, the Matriarch still practices her own use of it, and hopes for a reemergence of such a form in the future of her Clan. Known Alive Members * Clan Matriarch, [[Matoaka|'Matoaka']] aka, "Warbird" in Common. * Soaring Voyager, 'Endu '' aka, "Rawtalon" in Common. * ''The Wild One, ''Bemedii 'aka, "Wildfox" in Common. Lupoj'Drassil Den ''The Crown of the Wolf A monument of Human’s supreme mastery in concealment and slight of hand camouflage, the Lupoj'Drassil Den mirrors the skills of its ancient Lupoj’inini inhabitants. Brought forth by both survival and native adaptation, the mysterious Den endured as a fortitude for the Lupjo’nini clan and now, to it’s recent allies, the associates of the Duchy of Kentilllie. Proving true to their fealty to nature, the Lupoj’Drassil Den flourishes with lush serpentine vines braiding their way all around the corners and walls of its most primeval interior. Vines were the not the only spiritually charged decor that graced the Lupoj’inini’s living wall. Embellishing the spaces not taken up by the vines laid cascades of illustrations colored by limitless pigments announcing the names of each and every single Lupoj'inini living and deceased, along with mark of their hand. For for the Lupoj'inini, hands were important; for they contained skin, the sensor that allowed them to feel each other in bond and their environment. The loam soil and rock forming the Den itself was believed to be of great importance, no twig was lesser than another. Living essence itself was worshiped in the Lupoj’Drassil Den. Children would be told that the very rocks that held the structure in placed exhaled in relief each time a hunter or huntress returned safely with nourishment in forms of a fresh hunt during closing nightfall. Lupjo'inini Lore & Religion Being that the Lupoj'inini expanded and based much of their sacred-worship of druidism on that of Kaldorei culture, stark similarities can be seen in the lore of the two cultures. The natives of the Duchy of Kentillie are much like the natives of other kingdoms, and as such are pagans with their own set of beliefs, rituals, and gods. Steadfast in their ways, the Lupoj’inini have often come into conflict with those Gilneans and pioneers who seek to spread the word of the mysterious “Holy Light,” and from such have suffered because of it. Nevertheless, these people have stayed true to their gods, and show no signs of renouncing the gods they have come to know and worship. The Lupoj'inini pagan belief system is called Lupoj'drana. Lupoj'drana is a polytheistic belief system, focusing on prayer and divine interactions which work towards furthing survival and prosperity in this life, and the next. There are two main deities: the white ravens, Wirra and Qeta. In the old oral tales of the Lupoj'drassil clan, Wirra and Qeta are separated by a malevolent outside force. This theme of separation by force echoes the crimes committed by the Duchy of Kentillie against the Lupoj'inini. In remembrance of the event, the Days of the White Raven, or Thora'die Corvi. There are many days of remembrance and celebration in the Lupoj'drana tradition. This is a singular example of such. Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Lupoj'drassil Clan Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Duchy of Kentillie